Tu sais quoi maman? Mon esprit préféré c'est Jack Frost!
by Dark-Alex-Demon1
Summary: La famille de Jamie et Sophie ont accueillis une adolescente amnésique dans leur maison. Mais ce qu'il ne savent pas, c'est qu'elle a été la première à avoir cru en Jack Frost! Pitch revient finalement et quitte l'ombre. Mais si Jack et Alex tombait amoureux? Et si, leur relation étant impossible, Jack sombrait du côté sombre? Jack x Oc les amis! :3
1. La neige, un beau souvenir

_Cette année, c'était la première journée d'hiver. Les flocons de neige tombaient tout doucement sur la ville, procurant une joie intense dans le cœur de chaque enfant. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent dehors, afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette première neige. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque celle-ci avait formé un long tapis blanc autour d'eux, ils entamèrent d'énormes bataille de boule de neige, fabriquait des bonhommes ou s'amusait à bouger leur bras et leur jambes afin de laisser la trace d'un ange sur le sol. _

_Non loin de là, Jack Frost les regardaient s'amuser, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était assis sur la rambarde d'une maison à deux étages, balançant ses jambes dans le vide et riant aux éclats chaque fois qu'un enfant glissait sur la glace qu'il venait de faire apparaître sous leurs pieds. Il adorait faire ça, si seulement ils pouvaient le voir… Soudain, une toute petite voix se fît entendre derrière lui, légèrement étouffer par une vitre ou une fenêtre._

_- Maman? C'est quoi ces trucs blancs qui descendent du ciel?_

_Surpris d'entendre ça, Jack se tourna vers le destinataire de la voix. Il vit alors une toute petite fille de sept ans, portant de long cheveux bruns et d'immenses yeux verts. Celle-ci fixait le vide en face d'elle, elle ne le voyait pas, bien évidemment. La petite fille avait le front et les mains coller après la vitre de sa chambre et s'interrogeai sur la neige qui tombait. Sa mère, une grande femme qui lui ressemblant beaucoup physiquement, releva la tête de son livre et souris en voyant comment ça fille réagissait._

_- Ça ma chérie c'est de la neige._

_Une petite lueur d'interrogation se vit dans les yeux de l'enfant._

_- De la neige?_

_- Oui._

_La petite fille fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à vive allure. Jack Frost la dévisagea en la voyant faire, n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler de la neige?_

_- Dis maman, ça sert à quoi la neige?_

_Jack failli tomber à la renverse en entendant ces paroles. Quoi? À quoi sert la neige? Avait-il bien entendu? Le sourire de la mère s'élargit._

_- À te rendre heureuse mon enfant._

_- Pourquoi ça devrait me rendre heureuse maman?_

_Jack Frost tendit l'oreille afin de mieux entendre les paroles de la bonne femme._

_- Parce que la neige, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde. C'est doux, froid, pur et ça fond._

_Jack sourit, voilà quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'était la neige. La petite fille ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche afin de poser une autre question._

_- C'est si important que ça de la neige?_

_- Mais bien sûr ma petite!_

_La lueur d'interrogation se changeant rapidement pour une lueur d'excitation, la petite fille laissa échapper un long bruit d'admiration face au spectacle que lui offraient les flocons. Le sourire de Jack s'élargit, maintenant elle aimait la neige._

_- Dis maman, c'est qui._

_- Qui quoi?_

_Jack haussa un sourcil et son sourire disparut. Que voulait-elle dire par ''qui''?_

_- C'est qui, qui fabriquent la neige?_

_Les yeux de Jack se firent plus grands, elle demandait qui fabriquait la neige! Il n'avait jamais vu ça avant, d'habitude les enfants se contentait de demander s'ils pouvaient aller jouer dehors, pas qui la fabriquait!_

_La mère de la petite se mît à éclater de rire._

_- Comment ça qui fabriquent la neige? Jack Frost bien sûr!_

_Jack sentis son cœur s'arrêter. Cette femme, elle venait de dire à son enfant qu'il fabriquait la neige. La petite fille pencha la tête sur le côté._

_- Jack Frost?_

_- Oui, c'est un des esprits qui peuple cette planète._

_Un petit sourire se fît sentir sur le visage de la fille._

_- Comme le père noël?_

_Une légère pointe de douleur se fît sentir dans le cœur de Jack. Et voilà, il se faisait encore voler la vedette._

_- Un peu oui._

_- Comme le lapin de pâque, la fée des dents et le marchand de sable?_

_- C'est ça!_

_La petite fille sourirait vraiment maintenant et commençai à trépigner de joie devant toute cette neige. Jack se dit qu'il devrait peut-être s'éloigner, mais il s'arrêtât net après avoir entendue la phrase que l'enfant prononça._

_- Tu sais quoi maman? Mon esprit préféré c'est Jack Frost!_

_Il se retourna alors plus surpris que jamais. Son esprit préféré? Elle devait se tromper! Ce serait bien la première fois qu'un enfant l'aimerait! La mère posa finalement une question :_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que Jack Frost est ton esprit préféré?_

_Oui pourquoi? Jack attendit sa réponse. La petite fille se mît alors à rire joyeusement._

_- Parce que c'est lui qui crée la neige!_

_Ce n'était pas vraiment cette phrase qui lui réchauffa le cœur et le rendit joyeux, c'était plutôt le regard qu'elle lui lançait et le petit geste de salutation qu'elle lui envoyait._

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était immortel, un enfant croyait en lui…_

OoOoOoOoO

C'était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs, la première fois qu'un enfant croyait en lui. Depuis qu'il était devenu gardien et que lui et les autres avait vaincu Pitch, beaucoup d'enfant c'était mis à croire en lui et ainsi le voir. Mais il n'oublierait jamais la première fois que ça lui était arrivé, avec cette toute petite fille qui lui avait lancé un geste de sa main et qui avait dit qu'il était son esprit préféré. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour revoir le visage de ce doux ange?

Il aimerait la remercier, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était arriver il y a dix ans environs… Aujourd'hui elle devait avoir dix-sept ans… Elle devait avoir cessé de croire en lui…

Jack Frost soupira et après quelques minutes, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Ça ne pris pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne s'élève dans les airs en direction de chez lui.

OoOoOoOoO

Ce soir, dans l'air froid de la nuit et riant aux éclats avec une famille qui n'était pas la sienne, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans s'amusait à parler de légende avec deux autres enfants : un garçon nommé Jamie et une petite fille nommée Sophie.

- Oh regarder! Il neige!

C'était Jamie qui avait prononcé ses paroles. Et à peine quelques secondes après les avoir dites, les deux enfants et l'adolescente ce précipitèrent vers la fenêtre, sous le regard heureux de deux parents. Sophie laissa échapper une phrase, les yeux émerveiller par cette neige :

- C'est jolie!

L'adolescente hocha la tête et Jamie devenu de plus en plus excité.

- J'espère bien voir Jack Frost!

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit. Jack Frost, elle se souvenait de lui. Du fameux soir où elle avait demandé à sa mère ce qu'étais la neige, le fameux soir où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Elle se rappelait de chaque détail. La voix de sa mère, la pièce, l'odeur, les flocons mais surtout Jack Frost. Elle était partit à rire lorsqu'elle avait vu son visage surpris, après qu'elle ait dites qu'il était son esprit préféré. C'était probablement le seul souvenir qu'elle pouvait se rappeler.

Car oui, Alexandra Tomlinson était devenu amnésique, suite à un accident dans la rue. Une voiture avait foncé droit vers elle, ne lui laissant aucun moyen d'éviter la catastrophe. Elle avait évité le pire, mais le fait d'oublier certaine chose comme où elle se trouvait ou tout simplement ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques secondes était devenu trop pour ces parents biologiques. Ils l'ont donc mise en adoption, malgré son vieil âge. Heureusement, les parents de Jamie et Sophie connaissait un peu la jeune fille, ils l'ont donc accueilli sous leur toit.

Depuis ce temps, Alexandra s'occupais très souvent des enfants. Elle leur racontait des histoires, les consolait quand ils se disputaient avec leur amis, leur chantait des berceuses et s'amusait avec eux lorsque c'était Pâque, Noël, qu'ils perdaient leur dents où, comme c'était le cas maintenant, qu'il neigeait.

- C'est beaux les enfants! Il est tard maintenant, tout le monde au lit! Ça vaut aussi pour toi Alexandra.

Les enfants et l'adolescente firent la moue, mais très vites un sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres pendant qu'ils montaient l'escalier vers leurs chambres respectives.

La neige était tombée et c'était les vacances d'hiver. Noël approchait à grand pas.

**Une petite review pour m'aider à m'améliorer? :3 Je suis très fan de Jack Frost en ce moment! Et comme je n'arrivais pas à écrire mes fictions sans avoir une toute petite pensée pour lui, j'ai décidé de commencer celle-ci! (Maintenant il va me laisser tranquille et me laissez écrire les autres normalement!) Bref, si quelques choses cloche dans ce que je fais dites le moi et je m'améliorerais. J'accepte les avis positifs et/ou négatifs! (Mais je préfère ceux positifs personnellement ^^)**


	2. Jack Frost!

Dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité, cachée au beau milieu d'une forêt lugubre, quelque chose cherchait à sortir du sol. Creusant et grattant ainsi la terre brune jusqu'à ce que le trou soit assez grand pour laisser entrer quelqu'un. Ou plutôt en sortir...

Une main vint se poser sur le rebord, faisant augmenter l'ombre de celle-ci à une grandeur hallucinante, quelques filets de sable noir en sortir également, n'importe qui se serait enfuit à la vue de ceci.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'une personne en sortit. Ses yeux noirs fixaient avec haine l'obscurité qu'il faisait augmenter considérablement, son sourire mauvais s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était enfin libre.

Un an c'était passé depuis qu'il avait été battu par les gardiens, et pourtant le voilà, sortit de sa prison et près à accomplir sa vengeance. Mais cette fois, c'est lui qui gagnerait.

Son rire glacial résonna fortement dans le silence de la nuit, faisant fuir les quelques animaux qu'il y avait aux alentour. Il se tourna vers la lune, une lueur de malice dans les yeux, et s'adressa à elle comme s'il revoyait un vieil ami, ou plutôt, un vieil ennemi.

Éternel à son habitude, l'homme de la lune ne lui répondit pas et resta silencieux. Le sourire de l'homme sombre s'agrandit encore et recula lentement vers l'ombre des arbres en commençant à disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire avant sa vengeance.

Il devait trouver le point faible de Jack Frost.

OoOoOoOoO

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessine? » Demanda l'adolescente penché au-dessus de la petite Sophie. « Un lapin? »

« Voui! » Fît la petite enthousiaste et en montrant son dessin. « C'est le lapin de pâque! Est-ce qu'il est zolie? »

« Oui très jolie. » Dit l'adolescente avec un sourire radieux. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire? »

« Ze sais pas... » Fît Sophie en fixant le bout de papier colorez.

« Tu pourrais peut-être l'accrocher dans ta chambre? » Suggéra l'adolescente.

« Oh oui! » Fît Sophie en sautillant un peu partout. « Merci Alex! »

« Ça me fait très pl... Aie! » Fît Alex en mettant sa main dans son cou.

Un truc froid et gelé avait atteint sa peau, plus précisément la nuque. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau ses doigts, elle vît la neige fondre tout doucement dans sa paume. Elle ne prît pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle avait reçu une boule de neige. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce fût pour voir Jamie et ses copains rigoler plus loin. Alex prît alors de la neige, en forma une boule et s'approcha d'eux.

« Jamie...? Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as lancer une boule de neige? » Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

« Ouais! » Fît-il un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. « Mais je ne crains pas une bataille de ta part. Tu ne serais pas capable de me toucher avec l'un de tes projectiles! »

« Serais-ce une menace qui sors de ta bouche? » Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

« Je dirais plutôt un défi... » Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

« Défi accepté... » Dit-elle avant de lancer son projectile directement sur le visage du garçon. « Prenez-ça général perdant! »

« Hey! » Dit-il avant de se mettre à lancer lui aussi des boules de neige.

Et s'ensuivirent une longue bataille entre une simple adolescente et un groupe d'enfant de huit ans... Au début, voulant venger Jamie, ce fût tous contre Alex. Mais un peu plus tard, ce fût chacun pour soi. Au grand bonheur de l'adolescente. D'ailleurs, celle-ci fût tellement absorber par le jeu qu'elle en oublia Sophie. Mais heureusement, cette dernière eût l'intelligence de rentrer à l'intérieur voir sa mère pour une collation...

Jamie, voulant reprendre son souffle, alla se cacher derrière quelques arbres. Il essaya alors de trouver une stratégie. Mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait rien.

Il commençait vraiment à désespérer. Alex était beaucoup plus forte qu'il ne le pensait... Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû la provoquer...

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant... » Fît Jamie en soupirant.

« Faire quoi? »

Jamie sursauta d'un seul coup et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Jack sourire.

« Jack! » Fît-il presque en criant avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Dit-il en chuchotant cette fois.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question... » Fît-il malicieusement. « Pourquoi tu reste cacher... Tu es lâche? »

« Non! J'essaie de trouver un plan c'est pas pareil! »

Jack partit à rire devant l'air contrarier que faisait Jamie. Bien sûr qu'il cherchait un plan! Mais vu comment la fille se débrouillait, à moins d'être invisible c'était impossible de gagner contre elle! Et Jamie le savait... Minute... Invisible?

« Jack...? » Fît-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Tu peux m'aider à battre Alex? »

« J'attendais justement que tu me le demande petit! »

Lentement, comme si tout était en jeux, Jamie sortit de sa cachette. Alex était de dos à lui, trop occupé à lancer des projectiles sur les autres. Jamie alla rejoindre les autres rapidement suivie de Jack pendant que l'adolescente allai se cacher pour préparer d'autre boule à neige. Profitant de l'occasion qu'ils avaient, que la fille était partit pour quelques minutes et que Jack était là, ils commencèrent à échafauder un plan.

C'était simple. Pendant que l'adolescente lancerait la neige sur les enfants, Jack se faufilerait derrière elle et lui en lancera une à son tour. Comme elle ne pourrait pas la voir, elle serait déstabiliser. Et Jamie pourrait ainsi gagner en la mitraillant avec ses provisions.

C'était un plan parfait. Et lorsqu'Alex revenue, le plan se fît comme prévue. Jamie sentait la victoire approcher et un sourire heureux se fît sentir sur ses lèvres. Mais lorsque Jack envoya sa boule de neige et qu'elle se retourna, il n'aurait jamais penser que ça aurait pu arriver.

« Oh mon dieu! » Fît-elle en reculant. « Jack Frost! »


	3. Explication non terminée

« - C'est Jack Frost! »

Soudain, le monde sembla se figer. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêter complètement, laissant seulement la neige tomber tout doucement autour d'eux. Mais tout le monde fixait quelque chose particulier, deux adolescents qui se regardaient surpris.

« - Tu… Tu peux me voir? » Demanda Jack comme si tout ça était impossible.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, fixant toujours le gardien les yeux ronds. Jamie s'approcha de la jeune fille et toucha le bras de celle-ci tout doucement.

« - Alex…? » Laissa-t-il entendre inquiet. « Ça va…? »

Jugeant que la situation était devenue pour le moins… étrange… Les copains de Jamie s'en allèrent en disant au revoir. Laissant ainsi les trois personnes concernés seules.

« - Ça fait dix ans…. » Laissa-t-elle échapper encore secouer.

Jack haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, mais il n'eût pour réponse qu'une adolescente bouche-bée et un enfant dans le même état que lui. Soupirant, il se mît à réfléchir. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'une jeune fille l'ai vu, mais elle avait dit il y a dix ans… Elle devait donc être une petite fille à l'époque… Mais qui était-elle?

« - Tu ne te souviens pas de moi…? » Demanda-t-elle un peu triste.

Puis soudain, le visage du premier enfant à l'avoir vu lui revient en mémoire. Une petite fille vêtue d'un pyjama bleu avec des lapins dessus le fixant à travers une vitre. Possédant de longs cheveux bruns arrivant dans le bas de son dos et de jolis yeux bruns. À la différence de l'enfant, les cheveux de la jeune fille arrivaient au niveau de ces épaules et elle ne portait pas de pyjama… Mais sinon, elles étaient pareilles. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier, lui qui s'était sentit seul durant trois siècle durant…?

« - Jack…? » Demanda Jamie légèrement troublé.

« - Tu es la fille qui n'a jamais vu la neige? » Demanda Jack en ignorant je jeune garçon de huit ans.

Le visage d'Alex s'illumina, il se souvenait d'elle et elle se souvenait parfaitement de lui. C'était comme si elle était guérie….

« - Vous êtes en train de dire que vous vous connaissez depuis dix ans? » Demanda Jamie en fronçant les sourcils. « Cette histoire est bizarre… Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé avant? »

Les deux jeunes gens fixèrent l'enfant avant de se regarder en souriant. Ils n'avaient rien dit pour une raison simple, ils croyaient que chacun l'avait oublié…

« - Elle est où Sophie? » Demanda soudainement Jamie, ne voyant pas sa sœur. « Tu ne devais pas la surveiller Alex? »

Le sourire de l'adolescente disparut soudainement et une violente panique s'empara d'elle. Comment ça elle…?

« - Je devais… la surveiller? » Demanda Alex en commençant à trembler légèrement.

« - T'as oublié c'est ça? » Soupira Jamie avec pitié.

La jeune fille hocha la tête effrayée. Jack se posa donc plusieurs questions. Pourquoi réagissaient-ils comme ça? Il s'en posa encore plus lorsque l'adolescente de 17 ans éclata en sanglot.

« - Je suis désolée! » Laissa-telle dire en pleurant. « C'est à cause de ma maladie! Je l'ai encore oubliée! »

« - Maladie…? » Demanda Jack surpris.

« - Elle est amnésique… » Chuchota Jamie en tapotant l'épaule d'Alex affectueusement.

Jack ouvrit la bouche en grand sous la surprise. Amnésique? Comment?

« - Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure… » Continua Jamie avant d'hausser la voix. « Calme-toi Alex… On va la retrouver! Elle ne doit pas être loin… »

« - Oh… Sophie… Où es-tu? » Continua-t-elle comme si Jamie n'avait jamais parlé.

« - Derrière-toi. » Fît Jack en reprenant ses esprits. « Elle vient juste de sortir sur la galerie… »

Soudainement, comme si sa vie en dépendait, la jeune fille se retourna vers la maison. En effet, une toute petite fille blonde venait de sortir. Complètement emmitouflée avec ses vêtements d'hiver, avec en prime une barre tendre au chocolat dans la main. La jeune fille, sentant une bouffée de joie dans son cœur, alla prendre l'enfant un perdue au fond de ses bras, l'écrasant peut-être un peu au passage.

« - Sophie! Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver! » Fît-elle avant de la regarder dans les yeux. « Mais où étais-tu? Pourquoi es-tu partie? J'ai eu si peur! »

« - Z'avais faim… » Commença la petite comme si c'était normal. Attendez, c'est normal.

« - Oui tu avais faim… » Fît l'adolescente souriant avant de serrer Sophie une nouvelle fois. « Tu avais faim! »

« - Alex t'es bizarreuh… » Fît un peu étouffer. « Et tu m'étouve… »

Jack regarda la jeune fille se retirer délicatement en riant avant de replacer le bonnet rouge de Sophie sur sa tête.

« - Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer? » Demanda Jack à Jamie. « Pourquoi vît-elle chez vous Jamie? »

« - Quand elle est devenue amnésique… » Commença-t-il. « Ses parents l'ont mise en adoption… »

« - Quoi!? » Fît Jack légèrement en colère par le comportement de ses parents.

Il n'avait jamais vu le père, mais il avait déjà vu la mère. Une femme si douce et si gentille… C'est grâce à elle qu'un enfant avait cru en lui… Comment une femme aussi généreuse pouvait mettre son enfant en adoption lorsqu'il a 17 ans?

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça… » Continua Jamie en haussant les épaules. « Mais comme on l'avait déjà croisé auparavant, on a décidé de l'héberger. C'est devenu un peu comme notre grande sœur à nous… »

Jack reporta son attention à la jeune fille, cette dernière avait commencé à jouer avec Sophie et lui apprenait comment dessiner un arbre.

« - Comment est-elle devenue amnésique? » Demanda Jack.

« - Moi je ne sais pas trop… » Expliqua Jamie. « Mes parents n'ont plus… Je crois que c'est à cause d'un accident de voiture, mais si tu veux mon avis c'est bien plus que ça… Quoi qu'il en soit elle ne peut pas s'en rappeler, tout comme le trois quart de son enfance à ce qu'il parait… »

Tout comme le trois quart de son enfance… Un accident de voiture… Cela voudrait dire qu'il était l'un de ses tous premiers souvenirs…

Il allait découvrir comment la jeune fille est devenue comme ça, et il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen.

Il allait devoir en parler à Fée.


	4. Quant il faut être patient

_P.D.V Alex_

_« Il fait sombre, la nuit est noire, et l'obscurité gagne de plus en plus du terrain. Même la Lune ne peut éclairer la nuit, devenu soudain trop noire pour que la lumière soit visible. J'ai froid. Et j'ai faim. Et pourtant je cours. Je cours à m'en déchirer les poumons, seule, dans cette nuit noire. J'essaye en vain d'ignorer la douleur. MA douleur. Qui ne cesse de se propager dans ma poitrine, meurtri par l'endurance physique que j'endurais._

_Soudain, je trébuche sur le sol, et je m'écorche les genoux. J'essaye de me relever, mais je ne peux pas. La douleur est trop intense. Je me roule sur le dos et essaye de jeter un coup d'œil sur mes jambes, le spectacle qu'elle m'offrit en fut des plus désolent. Je fermai les yeux afin de chasser cette vision, mais rien n'y faisait._

_Mes jambes, elles étaient en sang, et ce même sang ne cessait de couler le long de ma peau, finissant son chemin sur le sol en pierre pour former une petite flaque de liquide rouge. Je retins un gémissement, je souffrais énormément. Je laissai mon regard se porter sur l'endroit autour de moi, me montrant ainsi des murs et un plafond fais également en pierre. J'étais dans une grotte, ou une sorte de tunnel, peu importe je ne connaissais pas cet endroit._

_Alors que j'essayais de me relever pour la seconde fois, j'entendis des bruits de pas au loin qui se rapprochait. Je fus soudain prise d'une panique violente et commença à courir le plus loin possible du bruit. Malgré la douleur de plus ne plus intense que je sentais dans mes jambes. Mais les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus..._

_C'est alors que j'aperçu la lumière, là-bas, au loin. Soudain prise d'un espoir, je me mise à courir vers cette lumière, pour finalement sortir à la lumière de la Lune, qui me procura un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être. Mais c'est lorsque je baissai les yeux pour regarder l'endroit où je me trouvais que je compris que ce n'était pas le cas._

_C'était un véritable champ de bataille. Des chevaux, qui avait été jusque-là un animal que j'appréciais beaucoup, était devenus les êtres les plus effrayant que je n'avais jamais vu. Étant fait de sable noir, ceux-ci se ruait sur les humains aux alentours. Ces derniers ne cessaient de crier et de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. L'un des animaux me remarqua et commença à courir vers moi, et c'est à ce moment-là que mes jambes cédèrent et que je tombai à genoux au sol. _

_Je fermai les yeux et souris en attendant l'impact de la chose. Ça y est. C'était la fin. Mon existence était terminée. Apparemment je ne réaliserais jamais mes plus grands rêves, peut-être quand mourant je tomberais dans un monde meilleure?_

_- Alex! Hurla une voix derrière moi. Bouge!_

_Je n'eus à peine le temps de réagir que je fus pousser sur le côté, un peu plus loin, et qu'une douleur fulgurante s'empara de mon corps complet. Je n'entendis pas le cri de terreur appartenant à la personne qui m'avait sauvé. Ou plutôt empêcher de mourir. J'ouvris alors les yeux avec colère. Mais ils devinrent rapidement tristes et des larmes commencèrent à couler de mes joues. Je m'approchai rapidement du corps de l'enfant mort avant de le prendre dans mes bras en pleurant. C'est alors que je commençai à hurler de désespoir._

_J'avais causé la mort de Jamie. »_

- Jamie! Hurlais-je en me réveillant en sursaut.

Je pris quelques minutes de réflexion pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et regardait l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours dans ma chambre. Tout allait bien alors. Jamie n'était pas... Jamie n'était pas quoi au fait?

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit lentement sur Jamie et Sophie. Leurs visages disaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient inquiet. Je les regardais donc avec curiosité. Quoi? J'avais fait quelque chose de mal?

- Tu vas bien Alex? Demanda Sophie de sa petite voix.

- Oui pourquoi? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux se regardèrent un instant avant de porter leur regard sur moi.

- Tu as hurlé mon nom... Murmura Jamie. Comme s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

- Ah bon? Demandais-je un peu inquiète. Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai sûrement fait un cauchemar. Ce n'est rien je vous assure!

Ils bondirent tous les deux à la mention du mot « cauchemar », comme s'il était interdit. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de moi, beaucoup plus inquiet. Sophie monta dans mon lit et venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, tandis que Jamie faisait la même chose après avoir regardé sous le lit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?

- Ze veux dormir avec toi Alex! Laissa échapper Sophie en pleurs et en me serrant dans ses petits bras. Veux pas te laissez seule!

- Mais voyons Sophie qu'est-ce que tu as? Demandais-je surprise.

- Si ze te laisse toute seule... Commença Sophie toujours en pleurant. Le méchant Croque-mitaine va venir te faire faire d'autres cauchemars!

- Le croque-mitaine? Demandais-je amusée.

- Il existe vraiment Alex. Entendis-je de la part de Jamie. Comme Jack et les autres. Alors crois-moi, cette nuit on dort avec toi.

- Mais je suis capable de dormir toute seule! Déclarais-je d'un coup.

- Pas de discussion! On reste c'est tout!

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir pour le dire qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire ça mais je la refermai aussitôt. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il s'il restait pour la nuit. Je leur fis donc un petit sourire réconfortant.

- Ok vous pouvez rester. Leur dis-je amusée. Mais je vous préviens, si je me retrouve demain matin sur le sol vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure!

Ils partirent dans un fou rire interminable. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'ils finirent par s'endormir. Laissant leur inquiétude de côté à propos de tout à l'heure.

Mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure?

P.D.V Externe

Jack était en route pour le palais de Fée depuis quelques heures déjà. Depuis qu'il avait su qu'Alex, la toute première enfant à croire en lui, était amnésique, il s'était mis l'idée en tête que Fée pourrait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Après tout, il avait bien pu retrouver ses souvenirs lui! Alors pourquoi pas elle?

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par arriver à l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté du paysage. Le palais de Fée était probablement l'un des endroits les plus beaux au monde.

Se souvenant soudain pourquoi il était venu, il atterrit sur le sol, mais il fut bientôt accueilli par une toute petite fée qui fonça droit vers lui. D'abord surpris, Jack se mit ensuite à rire face au comportement de la petite fée.

- Bonjour. Dit-il en souriant. Ça faisait longtemps.

Pour réponse, la petite fée gazouilla de contentement.

- Tu ne saurais pas où est Fée par hasard? Demanda-t-il prenant un air sérieux.

La petite gazouilla encore un peu avant de se mettre à s'envoler rapidement. Jack la suivit tant bien que mal et finit par atterrir à l'endroit où était stocker les dents des enfants, qui renfermait les précieux souvenirs de tous. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait Fée, qui donnait et lançais une adresse à différente petites fée pour qu'elles aillent chercher d'autres dents. Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son travail, n'aura-t-elle jamais un jour de repos?

- Jack! S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant enfin. Mais qu'elle surprise!

- Salut Fée. Dit-il souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu avais quelque chose d'important à me demander?

- À vrai dire, oui. Laissa-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Fée, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander.

Fée fronça légèrement les sourcils en le regardant, l'air suspicieuse. Il était rare de voir Jack se comporter de la sorte, cela devait être très grave.

- Ça a un rapport avec le premier enfant qui a cru en moi... Commença Jack.

- Jamie? Le coupa Fée surprise.

- Non! S'exclama Jack. Enfin... Si un peu...

Fée fronça les sourcils, mais de quoi Jack voulait lui parler?

- Je ne comprends pas Jack... Qu'essayes-tu de m'expliquer au juste?

- Eh bien en fait il y a une fille et...

- Oh oh...

C'était au tour de Jack de froncer les sourcils.

- Comment ça « oh oh »?

- Jack, j'espère que tu n'es pas tombé d'une adolescente mortelle.

Jack recula sous le coup de la surprise.

- Quoi? Non!

- Ah! J'ai eu peur! Si ça avait été le cas tu aurais eu de gros problème!

Jack soupira d'impatience... Quand pourrait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait?

- Bon voilà... Commença-t-il. Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a une fille...

- Et?

- Et cette fille est la première enfant à avoir cru en moi.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y avait déjà eu quelqu'un avant Jamie?

- Oui. Aujourd'hui elle a dix-sept ans et elle croit toujours en moi et...

- Mais c'est formidable ça Jack!

Jack se retenu pour ne pas s'énerver contre fée. Il devait être patient... Et respirer calmement.

- Oui c'est formidable. Continua-t-il. Sauf qu'elle vit aussi avec Jamie et Sophie maintenant, ces parents l'ont fait adopter l'année dernière.

- Oh quel horreur! Lâcha Fée. Comment ont-ils pu lui faire ça? À cet âge en plus!

- Figure-toi qu'elle est devenue amnésique.

- Amnésique? Mais c'est horrible! Comment?

- Un accident de voiture apparemment. Mais Jamie pense que c'est un peu plus que ça. Et moi aussi.

Fée se contenta d'hocher la tête lentement avant de le regarder sceptique.

- Jack... Commença-t-elle. Je comprends ton désarroi face à cette situation... Mais pourquoi viens-tu me parler de ça?

- C'est bien toi qui s'occupe des souvenirs de tout le monde non? Demanda Jack avec espoir.

Les yeux de Fée s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Bon sang Jack! S'exclama Fée. Tu me demande de te donner les souvenirs de cette fille sans son consentement?!

Jack allait lui répondre que oui, mais referma sa bouche lorsqu'il vu les aurores boréale émise au loin. Fée les remarquas également, ils s'échangèrent tous les deux un regard.

- On en reparlera plus tard. Déclara Fée sérieuse. Pour l'instant, allons au repère de Nord.

Jack hocha la tête en silence et se dirigea avec elle vers l'endroit où vivait le père noël.

Apparemment, avoir les souvenirs d'Alex n'allait pas être facile...


	5. Mauvaise nouvelle

**_Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'avais rien poster, mais je n'avais plus aucune inspiration ni la force de me pousser à essayer d'écrire. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en avais envie. Alors je vous envoie le chapitre 5! :)_**

**Chapitre 5**

_« Dans les ténèbres qui m'enserrent, noires comme un puits où l'on se noie, je rends grâce aux dieux quels qu'ils soient, pour mon âme invincible et fière... _

_Dans de cruelles circonstances, je n'ai ni gémi ni pleurer, meurtri par cette existence, je suis debout bien que blessé... »_

- **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Alex?**

La jeune fille se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé, et découvrit la femme qui avait gentiment accepté de l'adopter, un panier remplis de vêtements dans les bras. Alex la regarda étrangement avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

- **Pardon?**

- **Tu étais encore en train de marmonner quelque chose dans ton coin. Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose jeune fille?**

- **Ah bon? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Je ne crois pas vous cacher quoi que ce soit. Enfin... De ce que je m'en souvienne...**

La dame hocha la tête et partis un peu plus loin plier les vêtements qu'elle venait juste de sortir de la laveuse. Alex, tant qu'à elle, se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconter dans son coin. Quelque phrase lui revinrent en mémoire, tels que : _noires comme un puits où l'on se noie._ Ou : _Je suis debout bien que blessé._ Mais rien d'autre ne lui apparaissait. Et étrangement, elle savait que ça avait un rapport avec son accident où sa vie d'avant.

- **Alex, Alex! Tu veux m'aider à deshinner un renne?**

L'adolescente se mît à sourire en entendant la voix de la petite Sophie, elle la regarda donc avec un sourire radieux.

- **Oui, bien sûr!**

Et pendant tout le moment où elle lui expliquait comment faire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir épier. N'en pouvant plus de cette sensation, elle se retourna et faillit échapper un cri en voyant un visage la regarder à travers la fenêtre.

Au moment où elle allait appeler sa mère adoptive, le visage avait disparu.

Et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne l'oublie...

- **Nord, j'espère que tu as une excellente raison parce que sinon tu vas avoir des ennuis!** S'écria Jack très mécontent.

- **Wow! Jack qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? On croirait entendre Bunny! **S'exclama Nord un peu surpris.

**- J'étais en train de demander quelque chose de très important à Fée et à cause de toi je n'ai pas pu l'avoir!** Continua Jack sur sa lancée.

- **Jack, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te donnerais pas ses souvenirs. C'est clairement interdit dans le règlement.** Lui répondis Fée d'un ton calme mais un peu en colère.

**- Mais j'en ai besoin!**

**- Stop! J'ai dit qu'on reprendrait cette conversation plus tard, alors nous l'a prendront plus tard!**

**- Pff...**

Jack alla donc marmonner des choses incompréhensives un peu plus loin et finir par s'asseoir sur un canapé en attendant l'arrivée de Sab et Bunny. D'ailleurs, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivèrent, et Bunny eut la même réaction que Jack...

**- Nord, je te jure que si tu nous as appelés pour aucune raison valable, je te tue!**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me faire du mal aujourd'hui?**

**- Ne pose pas de question et dis-nous en vitesse pourquoi tu nous as appelés.** Lâcha Jack d'un ton grave.

Sab et Bunny regardèrent Jack un instant et finirent par se tourner vers Nord et Fée. Sab mît un point d'interrogation tandis que Bunny leur posait la question :

**- On a manqué quelque chose ou quoi?** Demanda le lapin.

**- Non, rien du tout. **Leur répondit Fée.

**- Bon... Bah... On fait quoi ici Nord?**

Nord, qui avec ce qui s'était passé avait complètement oublié ce qu'ils faisaient tous là, se souvenu du pourquoi du comment.

**-Écoutez-moi bien tout le monde! J'ai une très mauvaise à vous annoncer!**

**- Les elfes ont encore presque tous cassé les jouets que vous aviez préparés?** Demanda Bunny exaspéré.** Si c'est ça je te trucide!**

**- Non! Enfin si mais... Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler!**

**- Bah alors de quoi!** Fît Jack de plus en plus impatient.

Nord garda le silence encore quelques instant pour faire durer le suspense... Puis, il dit :

**- Pitch est de retour!**

**- Encore!?** S'exclamèrent Jack et Bunny en même temps.

**- Oh non! C'est trop horrible!** Fît Fée en cachant sa bouche avec ses mains.

Pour réponse, Sab fît plusieurs signes au-dessus de sa tête.

**- Sab à raison. Comment Pitch aurait pu sortir de son trou aussi vite? Ça ne fait qu'un an qu'on l'a arrêté!** Traduit Bunny pour le bien de notre incompréhension face au language de Sab.

**- Je n'en sais rien...** Continua Nord.** Mais cette fois, il compte bien gagner!**

**- Mais comment?** Demanda Fée de plus en plus inquiète.

Ce fût le silence durant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne :

**_- Pitch a acquis un nouveau pouvoir. Celui de pousser les adultes à faire de mauvais choix..._**

**_Review? :3_**


End file.
